SeReNdIpItY
by kavictoria
Summary: Lily Evans had been hated and put down most of her life. James was her worst enemy and she hated him with a passion. But what if something happens to change that? What if she makes a fortunate discovery, by accident? READ & REVIEW!


A/n: Ok well this is my first L/J fic. I hope yall like it!! And remember to review!!! ^_^ Thanks!  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
A lone girl sat in an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express. She swiped a lose straind of her auburn dair away from her face as she read her book. After a few more minutes of reading she layed her book aside and looked out the window. She sighed as she watched the country side fly by beside her. She wished that she had someone to tak to, but after six years of being ignored by most of her schools population she was used to being alone. Lily Evans was a quiet girl who hid behind her books, living in a world to which she didn't belong. It was easier that way.   
  
Lily was a pretty girl with flameing red hair and bright green emerald eyes. But she choose to hid all of that. She wore glasses that with her 20/20 vision she didnt need, and pulled her hair into a tight ponytail. The baggy cloths which she worn didn't do much for her figure either.  
  
She had led a perfectly normal, happy life for eleven years. Then she had everything she wanted, and everything she wanted so badly now. A loving family, friends, a happy life. But all that had been taken away from her one fateful day.  
  
The day had started like any other, she woke up, dressed, and went down for breakfast. They all sat around the table having a pleasant conversation about things that were happening at school and so forth. But when her dad had gone and got the mail, her whole life turned upside down.  
  
"Ah lily, theres a letter for you." Her father said.  
  
"Really? I never get mail." She said as she took it from him.  
  
She read it over once, twice, and then a third time before she said anything.   
  
"Erm, Mummy whats this all about?" She asked confused.  
  
Her mom read over the letter and than handed it over to her father.  
  
And well, to make a long story short, her parents hated her after they found out that she was a witch. They thought that she was a freak, and having a freak in the family is unacceptable. So they had bought her supplies and sent her off, happy to be rid of her.  
  
Her sister, whom she had always had a great relationship with, turned her back on her too. She hated her just as much if not more than her parents did. She had gone around to all of her friends spreading awful rummors, so that everyone hated her.  
  
Hogwarts wasn't much better for her either. Everyone made fun of her because she studied alot and wore ugly clothes. But no one was half as bad as two certain people. These two people made her life hell. And their names were James Potter and Sirius Black. They were the ones who had started it all. They made fun of her and so everyone eles did to so that they would be cool. She hated them with everything she had in her.  
  
  
  
It wasn't as though she blamed Hogwarts for her messed up life or anything. It's not like she hated being a witch. She loved it. She loved everything about it, other than the pranks and teasing which always seemed to be directed at her. But her being a wich gave her something special. Something that her mother, her sister, or her old friends could take away. It was her's. And she loved it.   
  
She was knocked out of her thoughts when she heard someone enter her room.  
  
"Well, if it isn't our favorite girl." James said smirking.  
  
"Go away." She said before turning back to the window trying to ignore them. But that wasn't a very easy thing to do.  
  
"And why would we do that?" Sirius asked.  
  
"So Evans, how did you like our little end-of-the-year presant we gave you?" James said looking eager to hear what she said.  
  
Inwardly Lily cringed when she remembered the green spotted hair they had given her on the train ride last year. She had walked around like thatfor hours, not even knowing it. Her mother had to take her to get it dyed when they got home. There was one more reason for her family to think that she was a freak.  
  
"Just please go away." she had had an even harder day today with her family than most and she didn't need any of Potter or Black right now.  
  
"Hey, am I interupting anything?" A girl with shoulder lenth wavy brown hair and blue eyes said as she opened the door. Lily had never seen her before and guessed that she must be new this year.  
  
"Nothing important." Sirius said sticking his hand out for her to shake. "My names Sirius."  
  
"Grace Tyler." She said shaking his hand and smiling.  
  
'Oh great' Lily thought. "Another member of the Potter and Black fan club. Just what they need.'  
  
"Im James, Its very nice to meet you." James said stepping in front of Sirius.  
  
"It's nice to meet you too."  
  
"Whats your name?" She said looking at Lily.  
  
"Lily Evans." Lily replied startled that she even cared.  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you Lily. Do you mind if I sit here?"  
  
"Um, no I guess not." She was even more startled that she wanted to sit with her. But then again she was new, so she didn't really know about anything yet. She would soon find out though and be like all the others. There was no need to get her hopes up.  
  
"You dont wanna sit with her. Come sit with us." Sirius said  
  
"No really, im fine." She said taking a sit opposite of Lily.  
  
"Fine, whatever." He said as he pulled James out the door with him.  
  
"You know, you most likely just ruined your chance of popularity right then." Lily said when James and Sirius left.  
  
"Ya, well, I never cared much for that anyway."  
  
A/N:Ok, I know it's not much, but it's hard to write when you just got the crap scared outta ya at 2 in the morning!! Ok well REVIEW!!Thanks. Oh and a must see site: www.potterpuppetpals.com   
  
!C  
  
!L  
  
!I  
  
!C  
  
!K  
  
!  
  
!I  
  
!T  
  
V 


End file.
